Christmas with the Carters
by IamAnubis117
Summary: A christmas fic about Jack spending Christmas with the Sam's family eventually Sam&Jack. Please read and review. Season 5 probably... doesn't really matter...
1. Chapter 1

Christmas with the Carters

December 23

Colonel Jack O'Neill was heading home for a long, lonely Christmas, the usual for him since Charlie died. Right when he reached the elevator, he heard the "incoming traveler" alert sounding. "So so close," Jack muttered to himself.

He wondered who it could be as he ran towards the Gate Room. When he arrived, he saw Jacob Carter stepping through the Stargate.

"Jacob, long time no see?"

"Good to see you too, Jack… where's Sam isn't she always here?"

"Yeah, although she is normally here, it is Christmas time and I think Mark was coming for a visit… hey I was just heading home early. Do you want a ride to her house, Jake?"

"Thanks Jack, let me just go get changed."

"No problem…meet you at the top in fifteen minutes."

Jack drove Jacob to Carter's house. When they walked up to the door, Jack secretly hoped he would be invited in to spend the evening with the Carters. Especially his Carter well she was exactly his. He just was completely over protective and in love with her but she probably did not feel the same.

Sam Carter was talking with her sister in law, Julie, when the door bell rang. She got up to answer it to find her Dad and her favorite Colonel. She hadn't expected her father to be able to make it for Christmas but he must have been able to take a vacation. Then there was the Colonel leaning against a pillar on her porch.

"Hey, Dad, Colonel."

"Hi Sam I thought I'd just stop in for Christmas… I here Mark and his family are here."

"Yep, their inside Dad."

As Jacob walked inside he quickly whispered to his daughter, "invite him in Sam." Then Jacob continued into the house to see his grandkids.

Jack decided he better leave. Since Jacob had clearly not invited him in. There must be that barrier. Work friends stay at work and he should know the boundaries.

"See yah soon Carter."

"Ah Sir, you want to come to dinner with us… we're going out."

"Asking me out Carter?" He asked in his sarcastic manner. Which made Carter blush and look away, well that had been unexpected he thought.

"So is that a yes or a no, sir."

"It's a yes and drop the sir for tonight don't want to freak you family out too much." Jack said as he passed her into her house giving her his cheeky grin.

They walked into the house. Jack wondered if Jacob would be against it, but that apparently didn't matter anymore.

"Mark, Julie, Eliot, and George this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is going to join us for dinner."

Mark silently cursed. That his boys' were already going to already get a one sided view but this would make it worse if they like this man. As he sat down in between Sam and his Father, he wondered who he was. He seemed to know the both of them pretty well. Jacob respected him. He sort of felt left out of their adult conversation because Julie was helping the boys wash up. He didn't understand the conversation. They must be referring to something classified they all know about. Then this Colonel O'Neill asked him a question.

"So Mark… What you do for a living?"

"I work at Cal Tech in mathematics department."

"Why am I not surprised?" he directed his comment towards Sam but loud enough Jacob and Mark could hear. Jacob chuckled and shook his head at Jack. Mark took silent offense and Sam just gave Jack a huge smile. Who, in return, looked very please with himself. Mark did not miss this silent banter between the two. Mark wondered if something else was going on between the two. This did not seem new to Jacob at all.

Then at the restaurant, Sam and Jack sat next to each other with Julie on Sam's other side and Mark on Jack's.

Inside, Jack was ecstatic that he was sitting next to Sam and getting her, as usual, to laugh at all his cheesy jokes to Mark's disgust. He could tell he was not hitting it of with Mark Carter, the only Carter who did not like him. George and Eliot thought he was really cool and Julie seemed to think he was nice. She trusted him because Sam and Jacob trusted him.

He tried talking to Mark he just could not get through apparently. Before they knew the night was over and they were driving home. Jack was sad it had to be over so soon.

When they were walking toward the house, Sam turned to Jack and asked him if he wanted to come in for coffee? Of course he said yes. He loved the Carters. Soon, Mark and his family headed to their hotel to get the boys' to bed. Jacob went to bed in Sam's guest room and Sam and Jack were just sitting in the den talking. For hours they talked, laughed, and flirted. Soon it was one in the morning and Jack finally had to admit to himself it was time to go home. It greatly surprised him when Sam had invited him back for Christmas Eve.

December 24

The next morning Mark and the kids came back to the house. They were all hanging out talking and playing games when Sam walks into the kitchen and Mark follows her to talk.

"Sam, have you known Colonel O'Neill a long time?" Mark asked completely unaware Jack was coming back to the house soon.

"Yeah we've worked together for six years and you know he probably wouldn't mind if you called him Jack. He doesn't like anyone referring to him by his rank outside of the base. I do it all the time."

"Really? You've called him Jack yesterday."

"Yeah he didn't want to freak you guys out too much," Sam said.

"Well, sorry Sam, but I don't trust him at all. It's like he is trying to get something from you."

"One you ought to know that Dad and I trust him with our lives and second it's unlikely he is trying 'to get something from me.' He is one of my Best Friends so Mark if you've got a problem with him take it up with him when he gets here."

"He is coming back? Today?"

"Yeah I invited him to spend Christmas with us. He said he had no plans… Mark just try to trust him he isn't that bad. Jack's a good person."

Jack had let himself in and had passed the kitchen as Sam was defending him. He felt special for she had just stood up for him. Oh Jacob looked surprised when he walked into the den. Sam must not have told anyone he was coming back.

"Hey Jack!" George and Eliot shouted. "Want to come play with us outside?"

"Sure."

Mark secretly hated that Jack had been invited to play where he was not. They after all were his children that he only saw when he wasn't working. Which he had to admit to himself was not often. Then he saw Sam put on her coat and head outside. They see each other everyday and Sam sees him only once every other year. He saw Jacob just shake his head and turn away.

Jacob watched his daughter walk outside towards her boss she had been up till one talking to (well he was hoping it was just talking). He decided it was time to call and ask an inside source.

"Hello?"

"Daniel, how is your Christmas going? It's Jacob."

"Fine, just catching up with some old friends… is everything okay? I mean there isn't some emergency that you're calling about?"

"No no everything is fine. I just had a question for you."

"Sure I'll answer it to the best of my abilities."

"You promise to give me an honest answer?"

"Yeah I'll tell you everything I know," Daniel promised and hoped he wouldn't regret his promise to Jacob.

"Is there something going on between Sam and Jack?"

During the conversation, Julie had over heard Jacob ask this person about Sam and Jack. She had assumed Jacob knew about the two officers constant flirting. Well apparently Jacob did not know.

Daniel was stunned with Jacob's blunt question. He wasn't sure how to break it to him or maybe he should just avoid the question all together. Sam and Jack had been getting closer over the past few months. Why was he asking? Jack was fishing and Jacob was probably with Sam and her family.

"Why?"

"Well first off Jack is spending Christmas with us. Sam apparently invited him in the middle of the night after they spent hours talking. There is nonstop flirting."

"Jack's spending Christmas with you? He told me he had plans of his own but apparently not."

"Daniel, are you going to answer my question?"

Julie was still snooping at the door when Mark joined her to listen in. Apparently, Jacob was just as interested as Julie and Mark had been.

"Okay Jacob, I'll tell you what I know. As far as I know and I would probably be one of the first to know if anything happened, nothing is going on between them outside of work. They do flirt a lot but they always do that. Although neither of them is involved with anyone else. Personally I think they should go out and the only thing stopping them is the Regs. They each have a 'thing' for the other but neither knows the other feels the same. They have saved the world enough that they deserve to be happy, Jacob."

"I agree they do seem happy when they are hanging out. Sam is never happier then when Jack is around. He is a good man and they save the world enough they should be allowed to have a personal relationship. Do you think I should talk to George?"

"Yeah, just make sure you say it right. Jacob, do you need anymore help?"

"No, thanks Daniel, have a Merry Christmas."

Mark and Julie were trying to process everything the person Jacob had been talking to. "…They have saved the world enough…" What did that mean? Jack did not seem like an astronomer and nor was Dad, they were black ops types. What were they doing in a base working on Deep Space Radar Telemetry? Mark was very familiar with the Regulations between officers, though. Who was Daniel? He had heard Sam mention him yesterday and had heard Jack talk about what Space Monkey. Had they been talking about the same person? And who was T?

Mean while outside,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mean while outside, the boys, Sam, and Jack were playing tag football. Which had turned into a game of tag and it really didn't matter who was chasing whom. Currently Jack was chasing Sam and Eliot was chasing George. Everyone inside was watching this happen laughing. Finally the boys got bored and decided to play another game, but Sam was stilling being chased by a very fast runner, Jack. He was catching up with her and they both knew it. Sam had a feeling people were watching them so she ran into the tress behind the house. She knew he would catch up and he did. They both tumbled over Jack landing on Sam's stomach. He started to tickle her and was really hoping no one followed them. "Stop giggling. What have I said about giggling?" He said. This just made Sam laugh harder.

"Stop Jack," Sam said still laughing hard.

"You sure your not having lots of fun?" Jack was sure having fun. He knew he was way out of line. One to be spending Christmas with her family and second he was on top of her tickling her. He rolled over to lie on the ground next to Sam. She slowly caught her breath. Before he knew it, he was on top of her kissing Sam. To his surprise she didn't stop him. And everyone knows what happens next, right?

Authors note- not anything more sexual you'll see just read on and i am putting up the next chapter in like 20 minutes i am writing it right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, everyone knows everyone else has really really bad timing, especially two curious little boys, "Hi Aunt Sam and Colonel Jack."

"Oh, hi Eliot, George" Sam said.

"Why haven't you come in? Mom and Dad sent us to find you and in your case it is a lot less awkward, sort of, unlike if they had found you guys," George gloated because he knew a lot unlike Eliot because he was thirteen officially a teenager. Eliot had no clue because he wasn't allowed to know. Mom and Dad always thought he was so immature well he probably was but that didn't matter to George.

"What are you doing?" asked a very curious Eliot.

"Uh nothing much, you?" Jack asked Eliot.

"Oh you know the usual, hanging out with George and doing what Mom and Dad say. I still don't get what you were doing. Aren't you hurting Aunt Sam? I mean you are on top of her and Mom has always said not to lie on another person." Jack automatically rolled off Sam because he had just realized he was still on her when Eliot pointed it out.

"Sam you want to answer that lovely question Your nephew asked?" He made sure to emphasize your really clearly.

"Okay, so um Eliot there are exceptions to all rules… some more than others. Lets just say this is one of those times and exceptions."

"Sure Aunt Sam," George piped in not wanting to be left completely out of the funniest thing that had happened in a long time.

"Okay, can I ask Mom if I can lie on people if they want me to? I mean you did want Jack to lie on you right." Eliot again inquired.

"This is getting awkward." Jack whispered to Sam.

"We have to answer his questions completely or he will go and ask his parents. Who will bring this up to us and Dad being Dad would never let making out with your CO go, ever." She whispered back.

"Oh yeah Dad would never let this one go."

"Eliot to answer your question, no please do not ask your Mother about the rules to lying on people. Maybe when your are George's age you will understand better and George if Eliot has anymore questions ask us or try to answer, a true full answer, please." Sam said really wanting for this situation to be over.

"Oh boys," Jack called.

"Yeah?" They asked together.

"Are we EVER going to tell anyone what you saw or were told for a very long time, also known as until I am dead, if then." Jack said. "You don't us, Sam and I, to get in trouble because we could be in BIG, gigantic trouble and we don't want that right. George, Eliot, am I right?"

"Yes sir we won't speak of this for a long time… well at least until you two start dating then I'm telling everyone, sir."

"But, even if we found a way to date, not saying what either of want, we could still get in BIG, gigantic trouble and lose our jobs this is not good, right?"

"Yes sir I won't tell until you give me permission to and I know that may never happen." George said.

"Good and what about you Eliot?"

"I will not tell Mom, Dad, or anyone until you tell me I can because I call being the first to tell Mom and Dad although I'm not sure what just happened. I don't want Aunt Sam or you to get into trouble."

"Good… who wants to go inside and warm up? And our cover story is you found us talking back here in the woods. Got that Sam, George, and Eliot."

"Yes," they all told him.

"Good, Good." Because Jacob would shoot me or kill me in some way if he ever found out about this."

Author's note- you like? Let me know please I love reviews or suggestions as to what I should include.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note- okay in the last chapter I have some extra quotation marks Jack never said "Because Jacob would shoot me or kill me in some way if he ever found out about this." Out loud only to him self. This will probably be kind of short many of these chapters will be.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been so busy. So the chapters won't come all that often. Feel free to give suggestions about what should happen next. I may or may not use them but you never know. Thanks and Enjoy.

Preparing for Christmas dinner had been a long. First, Julie and Sam started cooking and then Jack came into the kitchen to talk to Sam and was put to work by Julie right away. Then because Sam burnt one of the sides was evicted from her own kitchen she was really mad at Julie. Then Jack tried to get out of helping because the only reason he had come in was to talk to Sam. Mark took Jack's place to help Julie; for some reason Mark had felt sorry for Jack. Mark couldn't even figure it out himself.

Maybe it had something to do with over hearing Jacob's conversation with the mysterious Daniel. It was still a big mystery and probably always would be. It must be classified, and if so a guy like him would never know about it. Maybe he'll add it to his list of dying wishes. He could imagine asking Sam know, "what did Dad mean when he said, 'they save the world enough'?" What would her response be the truth or another lie to cover it up? May be he was over thinking the comment in general. The more important part was Jacob had decided to call someone for an opinion on Jack. Not to mention it seemed like Sam, Jack, and George were hiding something. Mark also thought Eliot may be in on the secret but didn't really understand what was happening. George kept giving Jack funny looks that made Sam blush. He was sure they were hiding something and to get the answer. He would have to ask the weakest link, Eliot Carter.

"Julie, I'll be right back… I have a question for Eliot."

"Okay Mark… but what are you going to ask him?"

"I'll tell you later." Mark knew Eliot was currently in Sam's study playing computer games. Easier to make him spill the beans if he is alone and doesn't have back up. "Hey, Eliot what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just playing on Aunt Sam's computer. Look what Jack showed me, it's a really cool game." Of course Jack had to have shown him the game; it wouldn't be as cool if he, his father, had shown it to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why is George giving Jack weird looks that make Sam blush?"

"I don't know."

"What really happened when you found them in the woods."

"We talked a minute and headed back."

"How did you find Sam and Jack?"

"Together and you said it would be only one question."

"Sorry, you can go back to playing that game," Mark told Eliot.

"Okay, Dad."

So maybe nothing had ever happened. Oh well, maybe he was wrong then again maybe not.

"Sam, can I talk to for a moment?" Jack casually asked as they preceded to walk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?" She asked as they walked towards her bedroom.

"Okay, we need to talk about earlier and yeah it is going to be kind of awkward talking in your room but I don't want us to be over heard. If we need a witness we can just go get George."

"No this is fine… yeah we really do need to talk about earlier."

"So… I guess I should be sorry about earlier…"

"Not your fault, sir." Not those three words; Jack hated those three words at this moment. It was a way for Sam to detach herself from him. Well, Jack had to admit he tired to detach himself from reality often.

"Please don't be sorry… I'm not." The last part he told himself more than her but Sam heard it.

"What? Your not sorry? Why, what?" Oh yeah Jack had just completely confused his Major his very brilliant Major. He loved that look: he had a dilemma confuse her some more and tell her how he felt or tell her to forget it and walk away. The latter was easier but he wanted the former in a way if she felt the same. He hoped she did and thought that she might.

"Yeah, I'm not… the only reason I never asked you out was because of the Regs." Jack and Sam were completely unaware that they were being spied on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note- Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also with chapter 5, don't expect the updates to come often I'll be amazed if this story with be finished by this time next year. I am very busy maybe I'll be able to write some on spring break only a month away, YES.

Well thanks for reading

"Yeah, I'm not… the only reason I never asked you out was because of the Regs." Jack and Sam were completely unaware that they were being spied on.

"Oh well, since this should be considered a completely theoretical conversation… I would have said yes. Just saying… Jack." Jack at that moment was so pleased with himself. Sam Carter, PhD, Major in the USAF would have said yes to him. Then of course it dawned on him that the USAF were the ones standing in there way and no matter how she felt he still couldn't ask her out no matter how much he wanted to.

This was making Sam nervous. Jack wasn't saying anything. Just sitting there staring off into space. Had she said something wrong? She was not sure what had just happened, should she wait for him to speak or should she keep talking she wasn't sure. She however decided on the latter to keep talking which could possibly be better than complete silence.

"Uh well um…" So much for continuing to talk and ramble on thought Sam because she really had no idea what to say.

Jack heard Sam stumble with what to say he really did like stumping her; it was good for her he thought. Everyone should not know everything and he had no problem admitting she was the smartest person he knew (aliens not included.)

"You don't have to say anything, I understand."

"I don't want to just 'leave it in the room' as we did last time. I don't want to have to wait forever."

"I don't want you to wait for me forever Sam. I could never ask you to do that."

Meanwhile right outside the door Jacob was listening to the entire conversation.

Jacob thought it would probably be the right time to tell them of the favor he pulled for them… after hearing the 'confession' he decided it would be as good of a time as any to tell them. Or maybe he would wait until Christmas and give it to them as a surprise like a gift card. Jack would get a kick out of a card… One pass for a relationship for Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter from the USAF. Oh yes, that would be priceless to see them looking at an envelope from the USAF to the both of them together. I would really like to know what would be going through their heads thought Jacob. Although a relationship gift card was a great idea, he thought telling them right now was more appropriate so Jack didn't leave… because their situation was getting awkward…


End file.
